


A Little Snacc for Thot

by sylviayesmickey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Richard Gansey III is a Good Friend, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviayesmickey/pseuds/sylviayesmickey
Summary: Gansey reads Adam & Ronan's minds, Noah breaks Adam's brain, and Blue is remarkably perceptive.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Little Snacc for Thot

Gansey was really worried.

Ronan and Adam's recent distance was stinging him more than he cared to admit.

He knew he had been spending time on the side with Blue. Knew Ronan and Adam were also entitled to spend time alone, or to be alone together. Without him. _It is still so strange, though,_ his brain persisted, _they’ve never been this distant before._

It was this nagging thought that led Gansey to gather his friends for a pleasure trip to Cabeswater. They’d all piled into the Camaro, Ronan claiming shotgun like old times. Seeing everyone act so carefree, as if nothing had changed, gave Gansey a guilty twinge in his stomach. Maybe he was making it up. Maybe nothing was wrong. And as much as he was convincing himself he was totally innocent of ulterior motives, he knew their excursion was an excuse to investigate.

Gansey hadn’t been prepared for the silence. They walked into Cabeswater with the solemnity of a funeral procession, each of them lost in their respective heads. As the weather changed from chilled autumn to blazing Virginian summer, Gansey grew irritated. It was hot, and nobody was talking. The quiet came loudest from Ronan and Adam.

 _I really really wish I knew what they were thinking,_ Gansey thought, _If only there was a way I could see into their heads…_

Cabeswater rustled.

When Gansey looked at Adam, his head muttered _So hot,_ but it didn't come from him. _So hot Ronan is hot maybe he’ll take off his shirt so I can see the tattoo stop it Adam what do you think you’re playing at I’m not playing at anything lay off surely I must actually have these feelings if I can’t stop thinking about him like this Ronan Ronan maybe it’s just the novelty of it or I like that he likes me I don’t know how should I know oh my god he’s taking his shirt off calm down Adam, organize your thoughts. You don’t meditate for nothing. Don’t lose control of your mind now. Why is he so sexy? It pains me…God, how much does Ronan work out? His back muscles are perfect-  
_

Gansey’s eyes, now wide with shock, left Adam to look at Ronan. Who had, indeed, taken his shirt off. Gansey certainly hadn’t seen that happen, so whatever he had just listened in on must’ve genuinely been Adam’s thoughts. As his gaze zeroed in on Ronan, his brain was suddenly thrumming. _Adam’s been extra tired recently. I’ll have to abduct him to the Barns this weekend, get him to give it a rest, chalk it up to the dream thing. I wish he’d sleep in my bed when he stayed, maybe if I put a ton of boxes on the bed where he normally sleeps, Matthew’s room, how is Matthew? I should call him later and check up. Adam needs a phone. Maybe if I dreamed him one, and just left it at his place… He gets off of work at three tomorrow. I’ll surprise him and pick him up. He’s so beautiful, those damn freckles… Fucking perfect. Adam up against a tree…_

Gansey averted his eyes to the forest floor. He’d heard enough, knew too much. _Uh, Cabeswater,_ he thought, _could you remove my ability to read other people’s thoughts now? Thank you…_ An experimental look at the both of them proved his mind was stuck in its own domain. He leaned down to whisper to Blue.

“Hey, um, are Adam and Ronan together?” His voice dropped even lower at _together._

“Uh, no.” Blue, ever perceptive, clarified, “They’re both pining at the moment, but once they sort themselves out, then yeah, they’ll be _together_.” She was grinning.

Gansey was once again astonished by her ability to read people. Sometimes he found it hard to believe she wasn’t psychic, just a little.

“Could we, maybe, give them a nudge?”

“I don’t know. It’s their business, but… let’s give them two weeks before we think about taking action.” Blue replied thoughtfully.

“I’ve been trying for ages and my nudges seem to go right through them! Oh, the woes of incorporeality…”

Blue and Gansey jumped, Noah’s cold arms were suddenly around their shoulders.

“See, watch!” His ghostliness strode up to Adam.

“Oh no,” muttered Blue. They couldn’t hear what Noah was saying, but Adam’s face glowed red, which made Noah seem impossibly paler next to him.

_Imagine,_ Noah was murmuring, _what Ronan’s back must look like during sex…that tattoo of his must look magical with the muscles shifting, all glisteny and shit, Adam, just think, you could know the answer to this! But you don’t, because you won’t get your ass over there and kiss that fine ass boy on the mouth! I bet he’s a great kisser, he seems like the type to do one of those sexy lip bites, oooh, who do you think will top when you two do it? My money's on you. You should make out with him later, or like, right now. No pressure from me of course. Good talk, man, good talk…_

Adam hadn’t said anything. His brain was suddenly _very_ preoccupied, and he didn’t think he could manage saying anything back to Noah, and the blood was rushing to his face, and if he didn’t stop thinking these thoughts, it would rush elsewhere, too.

“Gee, Noah, what’d you say to him?” Blue demanded once the ghost boy had twined his fingers with hers, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Adam had stopped walking and was taking visibly deep breaths.

“Oh, just a little snacc for thot…” Noah joked, making Gansey wince.

Gansey felt like he hadn’t exhaled until the moment he was back in the driver’s seat of the Pig, settling into the seat while his brain defied the speed limit.

The trip had been for him to work out what was going on with his friend group, and now he knew. It wasn’t resolved. Far from it.

But now he had a new problem to chew on: two of his best friends were infatuated with each other and neither seemed like they were planning on acting on it.

He’d give them those two weeks.


End file.
